CAMBIOS
by any cullen
Summary: LOS HERMANOS SWAN Y LOS HERMANOS CULLEN,NO TIENEN BUENA RELACION,QUE PASARA CUANDO AMBAS PARTES SE DEN CUENTA DE QUE NO SON TAN MALOS COMO PENSABAN B/E R/EM A/J TH
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO **

Esta historia es la de dos familias que a pesar de ser muy adineradas, en una faltaba el amor y la comprensión y el la otra la unidad y el amor era lo que mas había.

Charlie Swan y René Hale se separaron cuando su hija la pequeña tenia 6 años por lo que los tres hijos del matrimonio tuvieron que empezar casi a valerse por si mismo ,ya que sus padres después del divorcio no pensaban en nada mas que en ellos mismos

**Bella Swan **** Hale** es una chica de 17 años la mas chica de tres hermanos que eran bastante tímida ,por regular siempre esta metida en sus libros, por lo que jamás ha tenido un novio.

**Rosalie ****Swan Hale** una chica de 19 años ,que ante todo el mundo aparenta ser una chica fría y sin sentimientos , todos estaban perdidamente enamorados de ella ya que poseía una belleza extraordinaria, pero nunca hizo caso de ninguno de los chicos que se le acercaban ya que sabía que solo lo hacían por su físico

**Jasper ****Swan Hale** un chico de 19 años el y rosalie son gemelos – el mas serio de todos ,siempre al pendiente de sus hermanas y muy celoso con ellas, nunca le interesaron las chicas ya que sentía que le quitarían el tiempo de estar con sus hermanas

Cuando la madre de los hermanos Swan Hale les informo que había decidido vivir con su nueva pareja que por cierto era mucho menor que ella , les pido que pasaran una temporada con su padre en forks por que necesitaba mas espacio para ella, los hermanos acostumbrados a sentir que estorbaban en la vida de sus padres ni siquiera se molestaron en decir nada solo aceptaron y punto , Aunque sabían que con su padre todo seria mas fácil nunca lo verían

La familia cullen es de las familias mas queridas en Forks, Carlisle y Esme son unos padres amoros y sobretodo que apoyan a sus hijos en todas las cosas que sus hijos hacen. una familia como pocas .

**Edward ****cullen** – el es un chico de 18 años muy popular aunque es muy mujeriego, oficialmente tenia una reilación con Tanya.

**Alice Cullen** - una chica de 17 años loca por las compras, jamás andaba de mal humor, ella era la encargada de organizar todas las fiestas de la escuela ,

Emmet cullen – el mayor de los hermanos de 19 años , capitán del equipo de footbool ,andaba con la mayoría de las porristas pero Jessica era la oficial.

Casi todas las chicas del pueblo aguantaban ser plato de segunda mesa de los hermanos cullen ,por obvias razones eran guapos, ricos y muy populares pero que pasara cuando lleguen tres personas tan diferentes a ellos a sus vidas

**%%%%%%%%%****%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Que pasara cuando los hermanos Swan y los hermanos Cullen se conozcan?

Los hermanos cullen sabrán lo que es amar en realidad a una persona?

**Adelanto de próximo capitulo ****:**

Bella – quienes son ellos

No lo se ni me importa y te quiero lejos de esos estupidos no tienen buena reputación –dijo jasper molesto

Según se son los Cullen –dijo rosalie sin quitar la mirada de emmet

Quienes son ellos-pregunto alice sin dejar de ver al rubio con cara de sufrimiento

No lo se pero esa rubia este hermosa-dijo em

Por favor son los Swan y si son como su padre han de ser un asco –dijo edward

Los hermanos Swan conocerán por primera vez el amor desinteresado?

**SI PULSAN EL BOTONCITO VERDE LO SABRAN PRONTO **

**POR FAVOR HAGANME SABER SI LES GUSTA EL PROLOGO O NO **

**BESITOS**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**


	2. CONOCIENDONOS

**CONOCIENDONOS**

Cuando los hermanos Swan llegaron a Forks sabían que tendrían que empezar de cero , ya que para no perder el año se inscribieron al intitulo ,mas bien a la única escuela que había ahí, bella estaba muy temerosa ya que par ella eran un poco difíciles los cambios, mientras Rosalie solo rogaba para que acabara el año y fuera a la universidad para alejarse lo mas posible de sus padres, al igual que Jasper , lo único que les preocupaba era dejar sola a bella, que en realidad era lo único que retenía a los gemelos cerca de sus padres.

Bueno pues hoy es nuestro primer día de escuela no estas contenta bella – pregunto rosalie

La verdad me da igual ,siempre es lo mismo todos nos miraran como bichos raros y nadie me hablara asi que no habrá mucha difencia – dijo bella con tristeza

No pienses eso, aquí puedes hacer amigas, con las renne no quiera salir de fiesta como Phoenix-dijo jazz tratando de darle ánimos a bell´s

Ya les dije me da igual vamonos –fue lo único que dijo y salieron

Cuando llegaron al instituto todos los miraban , su padre para congraciase con ellos de que no podía estar cuando llegaran y tardaría 5 semanas en regresar le regalo un carro a cada uno , pero los tres acordaron que irían solo en uno , si de por si ya les era difícil socializar con tres autos seria peor ,asi que se fueron en el ato de rosalie que era un BMV rojo descapotable, asi que de todas maneras todos los verían .

Cuando llegaron a la escuela como lo sabian todos los miraban , sobre todo a rosalie que se veia hermosa como de costumbre , a los primeros que se toparon fueron a los hermanos Cullen que venian llegando en el fabuloso Volvo del año.

Bella – quienes son ellos

No lo se ni me importa y te quiero lejos de esos estupidos no tienen buena reputación –dijo jasper molesto

Según se son los Cullen –dijo rosalie sin quitar la mirada de emmet

Y tu como sabes tanto de ellos?– pregunto rosalie intrigada

Por que el año pasado que tuve que venir a ver a charlie los conocí asi que aléjense de ellos – dijo seriamente

No te preocupes no creo que se acerquen a nosotras, y mas sabiendo que somos hijas de charlie sawn –dijo bella

Bueno que nuestro padre sea un tarado que solo le importa el dinero no es nuestra culpa- dijo rosalie sin dejar de mirar a emmet

Bueno ya les dije ,no las quiero cerca de ningún cullen-dijo jazz fulminando con la mirada a los hermanos cullen.

Mientras tanto los hermanos cullen hablaban de los mismo que los Swan

Quienes son ellos-pregunto alice sin dejar de ver al rubio con cara de sufrimiento

No lo se pero esa rubia este hermosa-dijo em

Por favor son los Swan y si son como su padre han de ser un asco –dijo edward

Cálmate ustedes son hijos de carlisle y son unos idiotas y mi padre no lo es- dijo alice

Mira alice aléjate de esas personas no te conviene que te relacionen con las swan –dijo edward en tono serio

Bueno hermano tienes que reconocer que la rubia es hermosa-dijo emmet tratando de recordar donde se ponía la mandíbula de nuevo

Por dios emmet no me digas que una bruja como esa te gusta –dijo edward burlándose

Por que hablas asi de ellos? Pregunto alice

Digamos que el año pasado conocí a uno de los swan ,por eso les pido que se alejen de ellos-dijo Edward sin dar mas explicaciones se fue.

Cuando ambas familias se dirigieron a clases no sabían las sorpresa que les esperaba.

Bella entro al laboratorio de biología .

Señorita Swan –dijo el señor barner que era el profesor.

Pase este sera su lugar durante todo el año

Cuando bella vio la mesa respiro tranquila al ver que no habia nadie en ella asi que se fue a sentar , cuando vio entrar a el hombre mas hermoso que habia visto, el la vei con coraje como si ella le hubiera echo algo, asi que ella solo desvió su mirada

Señor cullen ya tiene compañera para el resto del año-dijo el señor barner señalando a bella

Cuando edward se sentó en la mesa de laboratorio dijo en un tono de voz bajo

Genial, ahora resulta que me toca esta de compañera.,lo dijo en tono despectivo

Aunque lo dijo casi en un susurro bella lo escucho , a lo que ella solo agacho mas la cabeza sin decir nada durante toda la clase.

Cuando sonó la campana para salir

Espero no seas tan tonta como te vez ,por que ni creas que pienso bajar mis calificaciones por tener una compañera como tu ,entendiste,- dijo edward fulminando a bella con la mirada

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada , ya que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas ,el salio dejándola ahí parada.

Cuando bella llego al lugar donde almorzaría sus hermanos ya la esperaban

Como te fue bell´s- pregunto rose

Bien como siempre-dijo bella tratando de que se notara su tristeza

Que bueno hiciste alguna amiga -pregunto jazz

Ya sabes que nunca hago amigas ,asi que mejor vamos por algo de comer

Cuando se formaron para comer se cruzaron con los cullen , como en la mañana edward los miraba con desprecio, mientras emmet seguía babeando por rosalie y alice les dedicaba una tierna sonrisa. mientras ,que jasper miraba a edward tratando de matarlo con la mirada, bella no levantaba la mirada ,y rosalie le coqueteaba a emmet.

Cada quien se fue a su mesa.

No se ve que sean tan malos –comento alice

Ya te dije no los conoces alice –dijo edward volteando a ver a los swan

Ya hermano dinos que es lo que pasa por que no los toleras-pregunto em

Nada solo que el año pasado tuve un encuentro desafortunado con jasper swan, y no pregunten mas que no les diré nada.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de los swan

Jazz por que no te caen bien – pregunto rosalie

Por un incidente que tuve con edward cullen, por eso se que no son buenas personas olvídenlo .

Cuando terminaron las clases los swan de dirigieron a su casa , como de costumbre bella se encerró en su habitación a leer mientras jasper jugaba en el x-box y rosalie habia salido de compras.


End file.
